Conductive elements for power cables and wires can be selected based on the intended use of the cable or wire in conjunction with the necessary electrical and mechanical properties required to achieve the intended use of the cable or wire. For example, it is known to use aluminum or aluminum alloys as the conductive element in cable applications that require relatively light weight cables as a consequence of aluminum's relatively low density and generally satisfactory electrical and mechanical properties. However, aluminum and certain aluminum alloys suffer from various detriments that impair their use as a conductive element in certain cabling applications. For example, certain aluminum conductors can suffer from time consuming and energy-intensive processing steps and can exhibit poor electrical or mechanical properties when used as a conductive element or when used at elevated temperatures. It would therefore be desirable to create an improved aluminum alloy that is easier to produce while also offering improved electrical and mechanical properties.